


You Are My Sunshine

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a text post going around that said, " Imagine Person A singing “You are my sunshine” as Person B slowly dies in their arms" and I decided to be a horrible person and write it with Kurt and Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

Ninety-eight. Ninety-eight years old and its finally time. Ninety-eight years old and Kurt has loved him for eighty-one of them.

That’s more than almost anyone gets. They are _blessed_ to have had this much time. Twenty thousand duets, thirty thousand moments of passion, forty thousand smiles. Half a million kisses.

Children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, a dozen Tonys between them. An ocean of coffee. A thousand pounds of cheesecake. Shared bowties, shared blankets, shared glances.

Ninety-eight and Kurt’s breathing is getting slower with every passing minute. Blaine quakes and shudders, and feels his throat clench hot as he lowers his face to Kurt’s chest.

His heart beats unsteadily beneath Blaine’s cheek. There’s nothing to be done. The doctors and nurses know it. He knows it. Kurt knows it. _Kurt._

With trembling lips, Blaine kisses the place where Kurt’s heartbeat is slowing, then raises his head to softly sing, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll _always_ -“ he chokes on the changed word. “You’ll always know dear, how much I love you-“ He breaks off again with a sob, buries his face in Kurt’s neck.

Ninety-eight years on Earth. Eighty-one of them hand in hand with Blaine.

Kurt makes a dry noise in his throat and Blaine freezes. He lifts his head, looks into Kurt’s eyes, which are, after all these years, still blue as storm clouds and shining for him.

He blinks. Coughs. Raises a pale, wrinkled, shaking hand up to brush Blaine’s cheek. There’s a long moment where he moves his lips wordlessly, and then, “Thank…you.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand from his face and squeezes it as Kurt’s eyes flutter closed.


End file.
